


play the part

by planetsoflove



Category: Chicken Girls (Web Series)
Genre: mentions of the others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetsoflove/pseuds/planetsoflove
Summary: Harmony doesn’t need to see their table to know that Leyla isn’t there, having watched her take a sharp right towards the bleachers right as the bell rang.But still, she looks.-------this is basically just a s7 ep 8 character profile
Relationships: Harmony McAdams/Leyla
Kudos: 7





	play the part

Harmony had forgotten about the Halloween party until Bel mentions at lunch. “Eggie and I are going as Twilight characters. You know, because our parents named us after them. We’re going to make a great entrance.” Harmony grins, nods, and rips a piece of her sandwich off. Ever since Bel and Eggie got back together, it was the primary topic of conversation between Katie, Brittany, Bel, and Harmony. Harmony follows their conversation easily, but she’s a few pages ahead of them. Whether or not Belle’s parents take too many pictures is the least of her concerns, especially since everyone already knows how that they will.

  
She scans the lunchroom. She’s got a good vantage point of the entire space, always positioning herself with her back to the wall. The only better place would be at the top of the stairs, where Leyla and the boys eat. She doesn’t need to see their table to know that Leyla isn’t there, having watched her take a sharp right towards the bleachers right as the bell rang. But still, she looks. Eggie waves his arms around in the end of a joke, and milk spills out of Gus’s mouth as he laughs. Walker smiles at them, but as he stands up to get paper towels he looks at the double doors, waiting for someone to walk in.

  
Harmony hears the conversation break. She leads them to the next beat with, “What time are you guys getting to the dance? I don’t want to miss the excitement.”

\--------

Right before she moved out of Hollywood, Harmony was in a stage production of The Wizard of Oz. She was Dorothy. She loved it. It was the first script where she’d flown through the pages. A story of a girl, lost. A story of unlikely friends. A story of hope. 

  
She’s still got the costume. Rhyme braids Harmony’s hair before she drops her off. She’s Dorothy again, and she’s going to enjoy her night on top.

\--------

Katie and Brittany are cats, which means that they’re still following the pattern she expected. Bel and Eggie show up and Harmony is more than willing to bet that they paid extra to get a spotlight for their entrance. Harmony watches Eggie strut over to the stairs, sitting right next to the boys, and Leyla. Harmony tilts her head. That’s...unexpected, more than anything. She watches the four of them talk and laugh. It seems like they’ve fallen back into a routine.

  
Harmony shuffles her feet. Leyla has a way of keeping Harmony on her toes. She's quick, and Harmony actually has to work to keep up with her, which is more than she can say for her current friends. Harmony hopes it can continue, even now that Leyla has the boys back.

  
But as Katie and Brittany skip over to Bel, Harmony thinks that maybe this was just how things were supposed to be—that Leyla was just there for a subplot; that they’ve both made it back into their worlds and that's the end.

  
She looks towards the stairs. She hopes she’ll at least get a goodbye.

\--------  
Claire Fitzroy yells at Harmony in the bathroom, and she’s not sure what to do about it. With every word that flies out of Claire’s mouth a heavy feeling in Harmony’s stomach grows, and with every word that comes out of Harmony’s mouth she knows she’s messed up somewhere. She can’t fix it, she doesn’t know how to fix it. It wasn’t supposed to go like this.

  
Harmony watches the bathroom door swing closed, and the stall door swing open. Leyla steps out. There’s a beat of silence. Harmony isn’t sure what to say, but she doesn’t think anything would come out if she could. Leyla takes another step towards her, and pulls off the Chicken Girls bracelet from her wrist.  
When Rhyme told Harmony to give the chicken girls bracelets to her friends, she didn’t think it would this hard.

  
What good is getting what you wanted when you lose the friends you made among the way? She dances with Jordan because she’s not sure what else to do. She’s doing what she thinks is right, but she wishes it was something else. She wants to go back to rehearsals, she wants to try it again with a little more humor, with a little less yelling. Can't she take it from the top, just one more time?

**Author's Note:**

> harmony is a very interesting character to me and i just wanted to write this for fun. stay safe, hope you're doing well! thanks for reading. comments are my friend if u wanted to leave one it would be appreciated


End file.
